1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to devices for obtaining dust from minerals.
2. Prior Art
At present, prospectors collect above-ground mineral samples on the basis of geological, mineralogical and other indicators. Chunks of mineral for this purpose are separated from the solid rock or from larger chunks using simple tools. The lumps of ore are morphologically analyzed and subjected to chemical elemental analysis. Bore hole ground samples or bore hole cores are drawn in the prospecting of underground deposits. Likewise the ground material, which is obtained during drilling and transported from the bore hole by means of flushing means, may also be used for the purpose of analysis. In both cases, fairly large quantities of up to a few kilograms of starting material are needed, the starting material is then possibly ground, dried and homogenised. A small representative fraction of this is used for the analysis.
In the mining of mineral raw materials, samples are taken from the mineral transport flow at various points, beginning at the working point. Taking a reliable, representative sample is important for quality control. This means that a large initial quantity of material of a few hundred kilogram is required for each analysis, which is taken from the conveyor belt, truck load or stockpile. This initial quantity may possibly be processed further in several stages always in separated fractions, for example, dried, crushed, etc. At the end of this process there is also a small quantity of a few grams of substance which is used in the analysis a relatively small amount in comparison to the initial quantity.
The elemental analysis is conducted, for example, by the wet-chemical method or by using X-ray fluorescence. In the first process the sample-substance is dissolved in strong acids and then subjected to quantitative testing methods which are adapted to the elemental components of the valuable mineral in question. These processes include simple robust methods for use in field work and complex methods using automated apparatus for use in the laboratory. In the case of X-ray fluorescence, the sample material is pressed into pellets and fed into an automated analytical instrument. The sample may be analysed for elements with atomic numbers greater than ten, with a certain detection limit specific for the element.